Perfect
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: They both slept without dreams, because their reality was already perfect. Merlin/Gwaine. Slash. One-shot.


**Title:** Perfect  
**Author:** OCDegrassi (Holly)  
**Pairings:** Merlin/Gwaine  
**Rating:** M  
**Warnings:** Slash, Mentions of Drinking and Violence, Graphic Sex  
**Note: **This was supposed to be just a short PWP, but it somehow ended up being quite a bit longer and fluffy as hell. I just couldn't help it. I love this couple so much, and these two need a happy ending! Hope you enjoy.

XXX

It had been three months since Gwaine had become a knight of Camelot, and it had been the best three months of his life. He had craved freedom his entire life, running from the slightest hint of commitment, and he had been happy simply wandering from place to place, or more accurately, tavern to tavern. That was until he met Merlin. The first time they met had been similar to how he usually met people; in a tavern in the middle of a bar fight. But then things changed. He was taken back to Camelot to heal, and he actually got to know the man he had been fighting alongside.

Merlin was kind and endearing, but with a dark and mysterious side that made Gwaine want to learn everything there was to know about him. He started to get this fluttering feeling in his stomach whenever the manservant flashed him one of his brilliant smiles, and he found himself to inexplicably drawn to him. He was actually considering staying in Camelot; staying in one place longer than a few days. That was something he never thought would happen. But then he was banished, and he told himself it was for the best, and he could simply go back to the way his life had been before. But it wasn't the same anymore.

He wasn't as happy drinking until he passed out and moving from tavern to tavern as he was before. His thoughts would drift back to Merlin in Camelot, and he missed the companionship of the first person he had ever considered a real friend. So when Merlin showed up again one day, Gwaine was thrilled. He treasured the few precious days he spent with him, even if it was only to rescue Arthur. Gwaine felt like Merlin cared about him, and that was something he had never experienced before, and he was becoming addicted to the feeling. So when they parted ways once more, Gwaine felt even emptier and more alone than he had the last time.

That's why, when finally given the opportunity to come back to Camelot, he had eagerly taken it, despite his hatred for authority and staying in one place and having to wake up early to train. None of that mattered because he was near Merlin. He got to see him every day, even if they didn't speak, and it was enough to keep Gwaine happy. He would be lying to say that he didn't want more though. During the past three months, they had spent countless hours together, and as time went by, Gwaine's feelings for Merlin continued to grow even stronger. He wanted to be with him in every possible way; to fall asleep next to him and wake up the same way. He couldn't think of anything better.

Merlin had asked him repeatedly why he'd chosen to stay in Camelot when he hated staying in one place too long, but he always gave him vague answers, and Merlin was okay with that. He was content just to have his friend near him. In Merlin's mind, Gwaine was incredible. Sure, he was usually drunk and loud, but he was fun and full of life, and he could be serious if he needed to. Merlin had discovered quickly that if he needed him, Gwaine would always be there for him, no questions asked.

He actually felt important around Gwaine, and that was without the knight even knowing about his magic. His heart skipped a beat whenever Gwaine was around, and he secretly loved helping Gwaine back to his chambers when he was drunk because it gave him an excuse to hold him. He would wrap his arms around the knight's waist and steer him through the corridors, and wherever they touched, his skin felt as if it were on fire.

Tonight was no exception. Gwaine had a few drinks and Merlin was helping to his chambers; the knight was stumbling and falling into Merlin's embrace, and the manservant smiled at the contact. The truth was, Gwaine hadn't really had that many drinks that night, but he pretended that he had just so he had an excuse to bump into Merlin. He loved the way Merlin's grasp would tighten protectively when he acted as if he were going to fall. As they entered his chambers, they stopped by the table in front of his bed. Their gazes locked and Gwaine found himself lost in Merlin's eyes. His eyes were intoxicating and Gwaine thought he could get lost in them forever.

He leaned in slowly to close the distance between them. It was crazy and stupid, and Gwaine's brain was screaming at him to stop so he wouldn't ruin their friendship, but he couldn't help it. As he moved slowly towards Merlin, he could see the hopefulness in the other man's eyes. Their lips connected, and it felt like a fire had exploded inside them. Their entire bodies were tingling as they deepened the kiss and allowed their tongues to explore the caverns of their mouths like it was a treasure to discover. Gwaine couldn't believe this was happening. Merlin was actually kissing him. It seemed too good to be true.

Merlin had been lost in euphoria when his brain finally cut in. This was wrong. Gwaine was drunk. He pushed him away, and he was struck by how much he immediately missed the other man's lips. A flash of hurt crossed Gwaine's face at being pushed away. "We can't do this, you're drunk."

Gwaine ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. "I'm not."

Merlin shook his head in protest. "You are. You couldn't even walk straight. I'm not going to take advantage of you." He started to leave even though every inch of his body was desperate to stay. Gwaine grabbed his arm and pulled him back so they were looking directly into each other's eyes.

"I'm not drunk, Merlin. I had a few drinks, yes, but I'm far from wasted." His voice was sincere, and he no longer seemed drunk. His words weren't slurred and he was having no trouble concentrating on what he was saying, and Merlin wanted to believe him, but that was impossible. He couldn't have sobered up so fast.

"But earlier, when we were walking-" Merlin began, but was cut off by Gwaine.

"I was only pretending to be too drunk to walk, because I wanted an excuse to touch you." He was terrified that Merlin would hate him or run away at his words, but he had already kissed him, and it was now or never. He could live with rejection, but he couldn't live with never knowing.

Merlin was completely dumbfounded by the confession. As the idea finally seemed to soak in, he grinned widely and connected their lips again in another soft kiss. They wrapped their arms around one another and pushed their bodies together as closely as they could. They wanted to feel every inch of the other. Merlin timidly put his hand under Gwaine's shirt and lightly caressed his stomach. Gwaine pulled it over his head and threw it to the side, not caring where it landed. He slowly pushed Merlin's jacket off, and the rest of their clothes were discarded one by one.

When they were both completely naked, they stopped to look at each other. Gwaine was in awe of how beautiful Merlin looked. That was the only word he could think of to describe the man before him. Merlin blushed and licked his lips as he saw Gwaine's already hardening penis. He was definitely big, and Merlin was imagining what he would feel like inside of him. They resumed their kiss and Gwaine led Merlin to the bed. He lay them down without breaking the kiss, and their throbbing members rubbed against one another.

Gwaine pulled away for a second to look at Merlin seriously. "Are you sure about this?" Merlin nodded and swallowed.

"Yes," he breathed out. Gwaine nodded and pulled out a bottle of oil from his night stand. He kissed Merlin gently and sensually as he slowly inserted a finger into his awaiting hole. Merlin jumped at the cold finger entering him but quickly adjusted and Gwaine inserted another finger. He stretched the opening to prepare him, and Merlin bit Gwaine's lip in response, eliciting a feral growl from the knight as he added a third finger. It was taking every ounce of self-control he had not to just shove himself inside of the man beneath him.

He'd wanted this for so long, and having Merlin beneath him and writhing in pleasure was enough to make Gwaine's head spin. Finally, Gwaine removed his fingers and aligned his penis with the opening. He began to push into Merlin agonizingly slow. He wanted to feel what it was like to be completely buried inside of him, but he didn't want to hurt him. Merlin bit his lip to stifle his moans. The burning was painful, but it was the slow pace that was killing him. He finally decided that he couldn't take it anymore, and shoved himself down roughly onto Gwaine's dick so that he was completely inside him. He moaned loudly, and it was mixed with the moan that escaped from Gwaine's lip.

Gwaine started to thrust at a slow and steady rhythm as Merlin gripped the knight's arms, digging his nails into them. It was painful, but it felt good at the same time. Gwaine watched Merlin's face intently. His eyes were clouded with lust as he bit his lip in a mixture of pleasure and pain. Their eyes were locked on each other, and Merlin suddenly felt very vulnerable. He turned his head to the side, but Gwaine firmly grasped his chin and turned his head back so that they were looking at each other once again. Staring into each other's eyes felt so much more intimate than Merlin was used to. If it had been anyone else, he would have felt too uncomfortable to continue, but it was Gwaine, and he felt safe with him.

Gwaine had never made love before. He never had any desire to. But things were different with Merlin. He felt connected to him in a way that he had never felt for anyone before. He wanted to show him that this was more than just sex to him. He wanted Merlin to _feel_ how much he cared about him. He was slowly thrusting into him, and Merlin arched his back and bit his lip. This didn't feel like any other time he'd had sex. This was perfect. Finally, Gwaine began to quicken his pace, still never taking his eyes off Merlin, as he wrapped his hand around Merlin's shaft and began to stroke it.

Merlin could feel the heat overcoming his entire body and he knew he was close. They both felt their orgasms take over at the same time, as Merlin's cum spilled out over Gwaine's hand and Gwaine's was emptied into Merlin. The knight rested his forehead to Merlin's as they both caught their breath. He connected their lips once more in a soft, but meaningful kiss.

"It was for you," Gwaine said softly and Merlin looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"What was?" Gwaine swallowed the lump in his throat. He'd wanted to say this for so long, but he had never found the courage until now.

"I stayed in Camelot for you." Merlin was shocked, but he quickly recovered, and he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he kissed the man above him again. He felt like he was lighter than air. Gwaine pulled away from the kiss and rolled off of Merlin. He curled up against him with his arm thrown over Merlin's chest, their faces just centimeters apart. Exhaustion was overpowering their bodies as the high of their orgasms wore off.

As they drifted off to sleep with smiles on their faces, they both slept without dreams, because their reality was already perfect.

XXX

**A/N:** So what did you think? Please review! It makes my day :)


End file.
